Recolección de recuerdos y experiencias
by Reborn L'Inferno
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shot's contando las diferentes experiencias y vivencias que pudieran sucederle a la Décima Generación Vongola. Un poco de todo, humor, romance, angustia e, incluso dolor. No tendrán relación entre si, siendo historias a parte.YAOI/Pareja: RebornxTsuna
1. Enfermizo y dañino

Buenas a todos.

¿Que tal? Soy nuevo en esto y este es el primer One-Shot que hago, realmente ha salido en un momento de inspiración instantánea. No había tenido planeado escribir nada pero esto ha salido tan derrepente que me tomó por sorpresa.

Espero os guste.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los Personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de Akira Amano. Lo que leerán a continuación en una simple historia que no tiene nada que ver con el anime, realizada en un AU.

_**Pareja**_: R27

**_Advertencia:_** Los personajes han salido algo OoC, solo lo suficiente para adecuarse a la pequeña trama que tenía en mente.

**_Summary Completo:_** Porque se amaban. Porque se odiaban. Porque no podían estar sin el otro pero tampoco podían estar juntos. Porque querían alejarse pero eran demasiado egoístas para dejarse ir. Mantenían una relación enfermiza, desquiciada, dañina; algo que nadie mas que ellos comprendía. Algo que nadie mas que ellos podría sobrellevar como lo hacían. Porque si de amor al odio hay un paso, su amor y odio iban dela mano, en la misma relación y al mismo tiempo. Pero no les molestaba, lo disfrutaban y lo aceptaban.

* * *

_Porque se amaban._  
_Porque se odiaban._  
_Su amor era enfermizo._  
_Su odio dañino._  
_Porque así eran felices y no deseaban cambiar._

- Reborn. - Llamo un encantador castaño de ojos avellana, su mirada poseía un brillo único que le entregaba una apariencia que podría resultar infantil pero sin perder la madurez que los años le habían entregado; aquella mirada se mantenía fija en el hombre que le acompañaba en la cama, esperando su respuesta mientras con su dedo indice hacia dibujos indescifrables en el desnudo pecho ajeno.

- ¿Que? - Fue la simple respuesta de un hombre de patillas rizadas, largas y singulares, de una penetrante mirada negra que se mantenía fija en el techo sin prestar la debida atención al joven entre sus brazos. Ambos se mantenían completamente desnudos, sin importarle realmente aquel estado, mantienen un semblante calmado y hasta divertido, de parte del castaño.

- _Te odio_. - Contesto con simpleza, deteniendo los dibujos con su dedo índice para levantar más la mirada, manteniendo una leve sonrisa entre sus labios como si su frase no hubiera sido más que un recordatorio, simples palabras lanzadas al aire que no tenían significado pero que al mismo tiempo lo poseían, uno muy pesado y hasta doloroso si no hubiera sido por el hombre fuerte e indiferente al que había sido dirigido.

- Ya lo se. - Un leve encogimiento de hombro de parte del mayor antes de levantarse de la cama donde hace solo un par de horas, tal vez menos, había unido su cuerpo con el joven castaño que no se había movido de su posición. - _Te amo_. -Agrego al final mientras se levantaba para caminar directo al baño dispuesto a quietar todo rastro pegajoso que pudiera adornar su tersa y bronceada piel.

- _También te amo_. -Correspondió el castaño, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras miraba al contrario caminar al baño; en su mirada se podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, del amor y al mismo tiempo del odio que había profesado hacia el contrario.

- _Y también te odio_. -Respondió el mayor sonriendo, por primera vez, con malicia y diversión mientras ingresaba al baño sin esperar alguna respuesta.

_Porque no podían verse._  
_Pero tampoco separarse._  
_Querían matarse._  
_Aunque no querían estar sin el otro._  
_Un amor enfermizo y dañino._

Tsuna miró con aburrimiento los papeles entre sus manos, pasando las hojas bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre que no se había movido de su lugar a pesar de llevar cerca de una hora en la misma situación. Su mirada chocolate se elevó para mirar al mayor con molestia, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con aquella mirada onix tan insistente.

- Ya lárgate. - Ordeno no soportando mas aquel escrutinio al que se veía sometido, la mirada del mayor parecía recorrer su cuerpo son insistencia y un _deseo_ mal contenido, con _odio y amor_ al mismo tiempo, podía sentirlo. De solo sentir aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo le hartaba y sofocaba, sintiendo como el odio hacia el contrario emergía en su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué ha de hacerte caso? - Replicó, aún sentado en la silla frente al escritorio del menor, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientra sus ojos recorrían las facciones ajenas. Su actuar le irritaba, que le ordenara lo molestaba y su odio se vía alimentado.

- Porque no te soporto acá, vete. - Replicó esta vez, casi ignorando su pregunta para darle la razón por la que no lo deseaba en su oficina, frente a él mirándolo de aquella forma.

- ¿Porque no me quieres cerca tuyo? - Cuestionó esta vez, suavizando su expresión seria y molesta que hace solo unos instantes tenía. El odio y molestia que había expresado se habían suavizado para dejar entrever parte de la resignación que sentía a la próxima respuesta.

- Porque _te odi_o. - Respondió sin dudar, dejando ver aquel brillo molesto, que denotaba la voracidad de sus palabras, dejando al mayor observándole antes de encogerse de hombros.

- Bueno, coincidimos en eso al menos. - Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, caminando directamente a la puerta del despacho sin dar una mirada a su espalda.

_Porque se deseaban. _  
_Porque no se soportaba._  
_Porque día a día decían odiarse_  
_Porque a cada instante se amaban más. _  
_Una relación que solo ellos entendían y la aceptaban por egoísmo._

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Reborn, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron con suavidad por la espalda del castaño, delineando las vértebras que se notaban a través de la piel con levedad; una sonrisa encantadora fue su respuesta a tal tacto mientras el cuerpo a su lado se arrimaba a él.

- Me has despertado. - Reprocho con un tono calmado, sin demostrar la molestia ante tal acción contraria, dejando que la sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios mientras estiraba una de sus manos al pecho del contrario.

- Y eso que intenté no ser tan obvio. - Mintió sin el esfuerzo de parecer creíble, acercando su rostro al contrario para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla, rozando sus labios por su pómulo pasando por su sien hasta llegar a su frente donde depositó un nuevo beso. - Buenos días.

- Buenos días. - Respondió el saludo en un susurro, acompañado de un suspiro satisfactorio ante las caricias que el mayor le proporcionaba dejando entre ver con su mirada el amor hacia el mayor que lentamente parecía crecer aún más. Sus dedos se movieron por el pecho ajeno, ascendiendo hasta pasar por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, pasando sus yemas por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus singulares patillas.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - Cuestiono mientras se dejaba hacer por el menor, siendo el único con el privilegio de tocar aquella parte de su cabello tan singular y llamativas. Sus labios pasaron por su mejilla una vez mas, bajando por su mentón hasta su cuello en donde mordió una vez mas sobre la marca que la noche anterior, envueltos en el placer y la pasión, había dejado sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

- De maravilla. - Murmuró sin querer cortar aquel momento, deseando que perdurar para siempre, deseando estar en brazos del contrario sin importar lo que otros pudieran decir. - _Te amo Rebor_n. - Elevo su mirada para ver al contrario con una encantadora sonrisa.

- _Te amo Tsuna_. - Contesto correspondiendo su sonrisa con una igual de sincera, amorosa e, incluso, lujuriosa.

_El egoísmo los mantenía juntos._  
_El deseo los hacía amarse._  
_La molestia los hacía odiarse._  
_Se amaban y odiaban que les dolía._  
_Pero no querían dejarse ir porque eran demasiado egoístas para compartir._

- ¿Saben el motivo de su visita? - Cuestionó una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda, mantenía su mirada fija en la pareja de hombres que frente a ella se mantienen serenos sin mostrar algún tipo de reacción ante su pregunta. - ¿Por qué no empiezan por decirme que _siente_n por el otro?

- _Le odio_. - Contesto con simpleza un castaño cruzado de brazos, sin volver su mirada a su amante que se mantenía a su lado, sin aparentar algún tipo de reacción ante su afirmación. La mujer lo miro entre incrédula y sorprendida mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba; volvió su mirada al hombre de patillas rizadas en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta.

-_ Le amo._ - Hablo cuando sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre su persona, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en aquellos que parecían escrutar con detenimiento. Una mueca se dibujó entre los labios del castaño al ver la mirada fija que aquella mujer le daba a su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué están juntos? - Cuestionó esta vez, carraspeando para que su voz no sonara sorprendida.

- _Porque le amo_. - El castaño, una vez más que el primero en dar su respuesta, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa como si su declaración no hubiera sido sucedida por una declaración de odio. La mirada de la mujer volvió abrir una vez más antes de volver al hombre mayor.

- _Porque le odio_. - Esta vez no hubo posibilidad de que la sorpresa pasara inadvertida por el rostro de la joven mujer, alternando su mirada entre amos hombres en busca de una respuesta _coherente_ que no le provocara una mas confusión, que no le llevara a pensar en lo _enfermiza y desquiciad_a relación que parecían llevar por delante.

- ¿Que los lleva a _seguir_ con su relación? - Cuestiono, ahora indecisa de si seguir con aquellas preguntas que solo hacían dejarla más desconcertada por las respuestas entregadas.

- **_Porque me pertenece._** - La respuesta al unísono sobresalto a la mujer, observando aquel par de ojos decididos, posesivos y territoriales que la miraban como un enemigo, como un simple insecto que no debía existir.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que aquella relación frente a ella no era sana; eran enfermiza y dañina.

_Porque se amaban._  
_Porque se odiaban._  
_Porque eran demasiado egoístas para dejarse ir._  
_Porque su relación era enfermiza y dañina._  
_Pero ellos disfrutaban de esa relación, era suya y ya no había vuelta atrás._

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado.

Tal vez me anime a escribir algo más, pero primero deseo saber que opinan de este pequeño One-Shot.

Nos vemos~

P.D.: Un Review es el motor de un escritor~


	2. Pequeño vistazo al futuro

Bueno, acá os traigo un pequeño One-Shot que ha salido el día de Navidad ¿Extraño? Tal vez un poco, aunque me ha tomado su tiempo el poder plasmarlo, y aun ahora no estoy seguro de estar complacido con el resultado.

**Summary Completo:** Hoy era el cumpleaños del mayor asesino del mundo, suficiente motivo par que en el presente y en el futuro se realice la mayor celebración con el único propósito de complacer los caprichos de tan sádico tutor. Pero no siempre se hará la misma fiesta, el Reborn del futuro tiene una fiesta mucho más privada de la que tiene en el presente; en todas incluyendo a su Dame-Alumno.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn son de la propiedad de Akira Amano, lo que aqui leerán es una simple invención mía en una de las tantas situaciones que pueden sucederle a estos Personajes.

Disfrútenlo~

* * *

13 de Octubre. Tal vez una de las fechas más importantes de toda la mafia, una que marca un antes y un después en el tiempo, una fecha que es recordada por otros con alegría y otros tal vez con molestia; se preguntará ¿Por qué? Ese tranquilo día de octubre, mientras las hojas eran mecidas por las suaves ráfagas del otoño, fue el día en que el mundo vio nacer al mayor asesino de todo el mundo, Reborn.

Pero no basta solo con recordar que ese día era su cumpleaños, por supuesto que no, nunca nada puede bastar cuando se habla de un hombre como Reborn, en este caso, un bebé. Si había algo de lo que se debía estar seguro, algo que se debía cuidar en este día tan especial es en complacer todos y cada uno de los deseos de ese tan desquiciado y sádico bebé. Y si había un ser que era prueba fehaciente de tal realidad eran nada menos que el próximo líder Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Pero en esos instantes eso no era lo de mayor importancia, lo que podría llamar la atención en esos precisos instantes es la reunión que se había realizado en la residencia Sawada donde, Dame-Tsuna, había auspiciado de anfitrión para agasajar al bebé; todo sin que se le hubiera comentado con anterioridad, no antes de que los invitados se presentarán en la puerta de su casa. Razón por la que ahora se encontraban reunidos los Guardianes Vongola, los Varia, Dino Cavallone y sus subordinados y los demás Arcobalenos, a parte del agasajado; debía aclararse que eran a parte los niños que siempre estaban correteando por la tan resistente residencia. El unico que habia pasado por la mente del castaño fue la habilidad del Arcobaleno del Sol de juntar a todos aquellos locos en un mismo lugar.

- ¡Es turno de mi show! - Exclamó con entusiasmo Dino mientras se colocaba frente a todos los presentes, incluso Varia se había dignado a dirigir una corta mirada al rubio, siendo solo el Jefe de estos el que volvió a interesarse por su copa de Whisky. - Realizare un truco junto a Enzio. - Estableció mientras su fiel tortuga era extraída de su chaqueta.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del joven Décimo ante tal situación, previniendo con esa habilidad tan singular de él, que aquella situación no acarrearía nada bueno para nadie; en especial para el. Y a pesar de desear prevenir la situación, de querer levantarse de su lugar y acabar con ese show mucho antes de que comenzara; la situacion se salio de control y pasó demasiado rápido para sus incrédulos ojos chocolate.

Lambo, que extrañamente había permanecido callada la mayor parte de la velada, tal vez por una amenaza de Reborn, había decidido que ya no obedecerá ninguna indicación y saltó al frente de todos con la única intención de mostrar su propio show sin importarle lo que otros pudieran decir. Dino no había estado preparado para tal arrebato del joven Bovino, haciéndolo soltar su tortuga que irremediablemente fue a chocar contra la esponjosa cabellera de Lambo, quien había tomado tal actitud como un ataque; uno muy doloroso. A pesar de lo que muchos creían, que ya imaginaban el lugar repleto de bombas explotando a diestra y siniestra, solo pudieron ver la tan afamada Bazooka de los 10 años salir de afro del niño, que incesantemente había empezado a llorar.

Tsuna, que a órdenes de Reborn había permanecido a su lado, había estado dispuesto a levantarse de su lugar para detener al bovino de cualquier locura que pudiera cometer; siendo demasiado tarde cuando el gatillo había sido apretado y la Bazooka había ido a parar a él. A él y Reborn.

- ¡Décimo! - Fue el grito de Gokudera cuando vio a su tan adorado Jefe desaparecer en el humo rosado mientras la Bazooka caía a un lado; una pequeña mancha negra había salido huyendo de la escena para evitar una posible paliza que su pobre cuerpo fuera a sufrir.

Todos se mantuvieron expectantes, a la espera de la escena que pudiera desarrollarse una vez el humo se disipara, incluso algunos mantienen la ilusión de ver las versiones 10 años en el futuro de Tsuna y Reborn.

- Ngh. - Aquel jadeo resonó en los oídos de todos mientras mantenían la vista fija en el humo que lentamente perdía consistencia, muy lentamente. Muchos habían podido reconocer la voz que había soltado tan vergonzoso sonido, siendo falta nada más la suavidad y melodiosa nota que se había empleado. - R-Reborn…

Oh, esa era su confirmación. Nadie podía negar que aquella voz pertenecía a Tsuna, a ese muchacho castaño de grandes ojos chocolates pero la duda era ¿Porque parecía jadear? Una imagen, una no muy sana imagen, se formaba en la mente de los presentes pero no podían aceptarla ¿Quien aceptaría que aquel inocente y puro castaño pudiera estar jadeando por…

- ¡Ngh! - Vaya, el humo se había disipado y la cruda realidad choco con sus ojos cuando, frente a ellos y tendidos en el suelo, estaba Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, con el rostro sonrojado, la respiración acelerada y un muy profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un _glup_ general se hizo escuchar en toda la sala; producido por el hombre que se encontraba sobre el castañ patillas rizadas, esa aura asesina y el traje Armani, desarreglado al igual que el del castaño, podían dar claras señales de quien era.

- Ejem. - Fue Dino quien, con un leve carraspeo, intentaba llamar la atención de los recién llegados que, al parecer, desde que habían llegado no habían detenido la previa actividad que en un tiempo futuro había comenzado. Y es que Reborn no sólo parecía estar encima del castaño, sino que sus manos, inquietas, recorrían el cuerpo del joven por debajo de la ropa mientras su rostro permanecía hundido en su cuello; incluso Tsuna había estado ajeno al cambio de tiempo y solo se había dejado llevar por el mayor.

Ambos pares de ojos parecieron abrirse para ser capaces de ver su entorno, muy a pesar de abandonar las recientes actividades tan placenteras que habían mantenido. Para sorpresa de algunos, el sonrojo en el rostro, maduro y joven a la vez, del Tsuna adulto pareció adquirir un tono aún más rojo mientras Reborn demostraba la molestia que la interrupción le había ocasionado.

- ¿C-cuando llegamos a…. - La pregunta de Tsuna murió en sus labios cuando los labios de su impaciente pareja volvieron a atacar su cuello aun a pesar de las fijas miradas de todos los presentes. - ¡E-espera! ¡Reborn!

_Dos minutos._

- ¡R-Reborn-san! ¿Que le hace a Décimo? - Aquella pregunta ocasionó una mueca en todos los presentes de tan erótica escena, siendo que era obvio lo que el sicario le hacía al pobre castaño.

- ¡Basta Reborn! - Tsuna, preso de la vergüenza y la desesperación, había empezado a removerse aun entre los brazos del sicario para intentar apartarlo, controlando lo más que pudiera el sonrojo que existía entre sus mejillas que a cada instante parecen intensificarse.

- Herbívoro, por tan indecorosa escena, serás mordido hasta la muerte. - Hibari, harto de una escena tan poco apropiada, se había levantado con tonfas en manos dispuesto a atacar a los protagonistas.

- Detente ahí, Hibari Kyoya. - La grave y profunda voz de Reborn alertó a todos los presentes, quienes se mantuvieron tiesos en su lugar mientras aquellos peligrosos ojos se dejaban ver a través de una leve rendija que el ala ancha de su fedora y el cuello de Tsuna formaban. - Si te atreves a tocar a Dame-Tsuna te haré pasar por el infierno, otra vez. - Aquellas simples palabras ocasionaron un estremecimiento general.

_Tres minutos._

- Basura, ve a un cuarto de hotel. - Ordenó Xanxus al ver como el agarre de Reborn sobre la cintura del castaño se apretaba para acercara aun mas ambos cuerpos, sin importarle realmente la escena o pensamientos que pudieran estar pasado por todos los presentes.

- ¿En serio? Y pensar que tu serias el primero en desear ver a Tsuna gimiendo, Xanxus. - Una divertida sonrisa se asomo por los finos labios de Reborn mientras, finalmente, se alejaba un poco del agitado castaño.

- Reborn no tienes vergüenza, kora. - Colonello había salido finalmente de la sorpresa inicial para poder posar sus ojos azules por toda la escena, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en el cuerpo del castaño quien intentaba cubrir parte de su pecho ya que el sicario había abierto su camisa mas de lo necesario.

- Debería arrancarte esos ojos. - Murmuró Reborn mientras en su mano se podía vislumbrar una arma que sin la menor de las dudas apuntaba al bebé del chupete azul y disparaba, siendo que solo por unos pocos milímetros no había dado directo en su cabeza.

- ¡Reborn! ¡Ya es suficiente! - Tsuna pudo volver a hablar mientras, para asombro de los presentes, había logrado liberarse del agarre del sicario para poder colocar un poco de distancia entre amos y poder recuperar el color normal de su rostro.

- Así que Reborn y Tsuna, no me lo había esperado. - Murmuró Lal Mirch mirándolos a ambos, notando el estado en que se encontraban y la creciente molestia del asesino por la privación de su presa.

- Debería matarlos a todos. - El murmullo de Reborn fue audible para todos los presentes mientras este se levantaba del suelo, donde hace poco había estado tendido, para caminar a donde estaba el castaño, quien retrocedió instintivamente.

_Cuatro minutos._

- ¡Un momento Reborn! - El grito de Dino hizo que el sicario detuviera sus pasos y fijará su oscura mirada en su rostro alarmado y sorprendido. - No pretenderás hacerle algo a Tsuna con.. con… con todos presentes ¿Verdad? - Cuestión a pesar de poder ver la respuesta reflejada en aquellos sádicos ojos, aunque fue aquella sonrisa, sádica y divertida, que se extendió por su rostro que le confirmaba que aquel hombre no tenía remordimientos o vergüenza en tomar al castaño en ese mismo salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿Piensas impedírmelo? - Preguntó cuando finalmente alcanzó al castaño, tirando de su brazo para poder abrazarlo por la cintura, pegando una vez más ambos cuerpos, acercando su rostro al sonrojado castaño. - Tu aun me debes algo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! - Tsuna se removió en el agarre, negándose a dejarse hacer bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. - ¡Dije que lo haría pero no de esta forma!

- ¿Cual es la diferencia? Solo hay unos cuantos espectadores. - La mano que no rodeaba la cintura del joven Vongola había bajado hasta llegar a su cadera, apretando su trasero entre sus dedos mientras los ojos de todos los presentes se abrían con fuerza y un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Tal vez deba conseguir una cuerda y hacer cooperar. - La amenaza de Reborn estremeció al castaño mientras una insana imagen mental se espacia por la mente de todos; se podía notar que el sicario tenía tendencias sádicas, incluso aun en su apariencia de bebé.

- ¿Que? ¡No!

_Cinco minutos._

Aquel había sido el último de los gritos que habían escuchado del castaño de 25 años antes de ver como el lugar era nuevamente invadido por un humo rosado que les impidió ver a las versiones de aquella época. El sonrojo en el rostro de todos se había mantenido, la sorpresa y la idea de lo que estaría sucediendo en el futuro no podía abandonar su mente sin importar lo que intentarán hacer para evitarlo.

El humo nuevamente se disipó y reveló al joven castaño de 15 años con un adorable mohín entre sus labios mientras aquel bebé, ese sádico bebe, mantenía una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios; una que claramente no presagiaba nada bueno. Todos desviaron la mirada de la escena, ahora se veían incapaces de ver a aquellos dos seres sin recordar lo que hace instantes le había demostrado, siendo que la imagen de alumno-profesor se había perdido con aquel pequeño show.

- ¿Hum? ¿Qué les pasa chicos? - Pregunto Tsuna mientras ladeaba su rostro con levedad, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en los presentes y un estremecimiento, aunque este fue producto de la peligrosa mirada que el sicario les había entregado ante las miradas que habían tenido para con el joven Capo.

- No les hagas caso, Dame-Tsuna. - Intervino el infante mientras se subía a la cabeza de su pupilo. - Anda, quiero un expreso. Ve a hacérmelo.

Un suspiro de parte del castaño mientras iba a la cocina y el jadeo de los presentes; ahora entendían porque Reborn a veces parecía querer matarlos. Habían mirado de más a su pequeña presa, aun no reclamada.

* * *

Bueno, espero os haya gustado y les sacara una sonrisa al igual que me ha sacado a mi al escribirlo.

Nos estaremos viendo~

P.D: Un Review es el motor de un escritor.


End file.
